


Savage garden

by Ischa



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abusive Relationship, Death, M/M, Violence, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-15
Updated: 2011-08-15
Packaged: 2017-10-22 15:57:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/239835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ischa/pseuds/Ischa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story about fighting back and survival.</p><p><i>“I know,” he answers as he sits down.<br/>“I’m not sure you do. I really don’t understand why? Does he have to kill you? He will! You know he will. One of these days he’ll lose it completely and he will try to kill you, and you...” here she looks at him sharply. “You might even let him.” </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Savage garden

**Title:** Savage garden  
 **Pairing:** M/M  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Summary:** This is a story about fighting back and survival.  
 _“I know,” he answers as he sits down.  
“I’m not sure you do. I really don’t understand why? Does he have to kill you? He will! You know he will. One of these days he’ll lose it completely and he will try to kill you, and you...” here she looks at him sharply. “You might even let him.” _  
**Warning(s):** abusive relationship, violence, death  
 **Author’s Notes:** Part of the [13 days to Samhain ficathon ](http://community.livejournal.com/pill_and_heart/15198.html). This is an original story.  
 **Word Count:** 937  
 **Beta:** asm_z  
 **Disclaimer:** all mine

\---  
Jenna takes one look at him and sighs. “Come in,” she says, opening the door further.

“Thanks,” he answers and means it. It’s the middle of the night after all, and he is bruised and bloody.

“Tea?”

“Something stronger?” he asks, sitting down on the couch, carefully. Everything hurts, but he’s had worse.

“You staying the night?” she asks, as she comes back with a bottle of Jack, two glasses and the first aid kit. And what she means is: Are you leaving him for good now?

“Yes, the night,” he replies, because no, he is not going to give up on Tom just now.

“How much longer will you…” she trails off, pouring them their drinks. “How much worse must this get before you just leave this stupid fucker’s ass?” she asks.

“It’s not that bad and he…”

“If you say he doesn’t mean it or that’s your fault or that he loves you, I swear to god, I’ll kick your ass,” she interrupts hotly.

He gulps his drink in one go and keeps quiet. He knows she’s right.  
It didn’t used to be like this, in the beginning. It was so much better, it was perfect or as close at it can get. He can’t even remember when it started…or that’s the tale he likes to tell himself. He remembers with perfect clarity actually. It was in February, last year. On a Wednesday. That’s when Tom lost control for the first time and he understands, he has a temper as well and Tom said it wouldn’t happen again.  
He should have known better.  
It did happen again, and with every time it got worse, not better. Somehow he doesn’t think that Tom is sorry anymore – like he used to be in the beginning.  
Jenna sighs again and then starts to clean his cuts and doesn’t give him the good pills, because they don’t mix that well with Jack. She lets him sleep in her bed, curled around him, as if she could protect him.  
She tries, he knows, but it’s his decision in the end.

 

~2~  
On nights when Tom is screaming and starts punching things and then moving on to him, he knows that he has to do something. He also knows that it will have to get a lot worse.  
He’s bruised, yes; he’s bleeding, yes, Tom is trying to make him stay and make up afterwards and he really can’t stand Tom’s touch at the moment.  
He is a pacifist. He can’t just punch the asshole back. He wishes he could, but that’s not something he wants, a relationship based on violence.  
So he runs.

“You’ll come back!” Tom shouts and yes, that’s true too. He will. He always does.  
He’s barely out the door and starts to run.  
And when he runs, his body changes. It is lighter, stronger, better. He can deal with everything. He doesn’t feel fear. He doesn’t feel much of anything to be honest. Just the wind and the night around him. The ground solid under his feet.  
His head is a forest, the night is a blanket. Everything falls in place.

 

~3~  
“I swear to god,” Jenna says a few weeks later, because he’s on her doorstep again, but she lets him in.

“I know,” he answers as he sits down.

“I’m not sure you do. I really don’t understand why? Does he have to kill you? He will! You know he will. One of these days he’ll lose it completely and he will try to kill you, and you...” here she looks at him sharply. “You might even let him.”

“I won’t let him.”

“Will you leave his ass? Will you fight back?” she wants to know. She’s so, so angry, her body shakes with the rage.  
He shakes his head. It’s not a no, but he isn’t sure she knows that.  
“I’ll make tea and get you the good pills,” she says.

“Thank you…” he answers softly.

“For god’s sake, don’t thank me!” she spits and leaves the living room.

 

~4~  
He’s waiting. He’s waiting for his instincts to take over.  
One of these days they will and then there will be no going back.  
Tom is screaming and throwing things and he will not be here for what happens next.

 

~5~  
His clothes are a mess and he rips them away like sheeting skin, drops to the ground and inhales. Wood, blood, sweat. Skin, nature, and night and life.  
He left his apartment a mess and he doesn’t care. He can clean up later. Or never. He can just get a new apartment one of these days. Maybe in another town; a fresh start. Somewhere he can run.  
Tom’s body is lying just a few feet away from him. Tom’s throat ripped out and blood everywhere. He can feel it on his tongue, taste Tom’s flesh between his sharp, sharp teeth. Tom should have known better than to follow him. This was bound to happen, he knew it would and he doesn’t regret it. Maybe his human mind will morn Tom, maybe it won’t. The wolf sneers, the wolf is sated and satisfied.  
He sniffs the air again, something in the bushes makes a scared noise and the wolf’s instincts press forward. Maybe a rabbit, maybe a bird or something else small and helpless. He just wants to play a bit. He doesn’t need to kill anything else tonight.  
He’s running again. Faster than ever before. Happier than ever before.

~end~


End file.
